


Good Morning

by Meh_Lar_Bleh_900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Connor is Trans Genderfluid, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Multi, RK900 is called Nicholas Allucard, Sumo is a good boy, Switch RK900, Top Hank Anderson, so is Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meh_Lar_Bleh_900/pseuds/Meh_Lar_Bleh_900
Summary: Hank wakes up after punishing his lovers the night before for teasing him at work and enjoys a soft morning with them.--Short but sweet with sex implied, this was inspired by a prompt from a close friend.





	Good Morning

Hank woke up to a cooling bed one Thursday morning in late autumn.

Sighing, he sat up to see that neither of his two lovers had stayed in bed with him till he had woken up that day.

Shaking his head, he tossed the covers aside and swung his legs over the left of the bed with a loud yawn, one arm in the air as he wiped his bearded mouth.

Standing up, he grimaced down at his slowly shrinking beer gut and turned to make the bed before finding his boxers from yesterday and struggling into them.

Once ready, he headed out and to the kitchen to see Connor making breakfast in just his red lace lingerie from last night, but Nicholas and their dog were nowhere to be seen in the main area of the house.

Smooth jazz drifted from the record player as sunlight fell on Connor through the side kitchen window, making his near nude beauty shine brighter than usual.

"Morn'..." Hank grumbles as he pours himself a mug of coffee from the fresh pot that was not long finished brewing.

Connor chirps, swaying in time with the music, "Good morning!" he sends Hank a warm smile over his shoulder.

Hank flushed a little, still finding it hard to believe he was dating someone as young, pretty and smart like Connor.

Nicholas was quite smart himself, falling somewhere in between overly pretty and overwhelmingly smoking hot.

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs with toast?" Connor hummed, moving from the stove to open the fridge and grab the egg box.

Hank chuckles, "Sounds good to me." He nods back, grinning hungrily.

Nicholas gets in at this time, wearing his long sleeved dark grey sweatshirt and some light grey jogging bottoms with old, worn in black and grey trainers.

"Hey!" He calls out, removing Sumo's lead after locking the front door.

"Hey yourself, Nick." Hank snorts, waving the youngest of them over.

Nicholas nods, kicking his trainers off before walking over to grab a pouch of Thirium from the fridge and joining Hank.

"Sleep well?" The black haired man asks, an elegant and slim brow raising high.

Hank huffs, "Ya, just wished you two would of stayed after." He replies pointedly with a frown.

"Sumo was crying to get out," Connor jumps in, "besides, we have work."

The Human grumbles, "True..."

"Still tired, Lieutenant?" Nicholas teases, smirking cheekily.

Hank snorts, "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Connor has it worse, still got them in, yeah?" He turns to the short brunette.

Connor doesn't verbally reply, but his boyfriends watch as a beautiful pink floods down his neck as he shakes his ass.

"Good Boy." Nicholas laughs.

Hank whistles approvingly, "Maybe next time you two won't try to torture me at work." He winks at Nicholas.

Nicholas smirked back, "So you'll tie us up again without prompt?" He wiggles his brows and chuckles.

"Sure," Hank barks out, "maybe I'll even let you cum this time."

Connor makes a sharp noise at that, glancing back as he squeezes his thighs together with another pretty blush.

"That includes you, Con." Hank winks.

Connor squeaks and returns to cooking.

"Keep both toys in all day and we'll take tomorrow off to pleasure you all day long." Nicholas calls over to his bashful predecessor, licking his lips.

Connor nods quietly, squirming where he stands and shifting on his feet.

Hank rumbles happily, "I'm gonna get ready, see you both soon." He grunts as he stands up and downs his mug.

Nicholas sucks in a breath, "Yes, Sir." He nods and stares after the man.

Connor looks over, "He made you keep your ring on, huh?" He giggles.

"Shut up." Nicholas blushes.

"Don't worry, I still have wax on parts of me that I couldn't get off." Connor laughs, shaking his head before moving to put toast in the toaster.

Nicholas makes a noise.

"And if it helps? I turned my sensitivity up so the high settings have me constantly ready to lose." Connor purrs.

Nicholas groans and melts against the table, one hand palming at himself.


End file.
